


The Greatest Story Yet

by FreshBrains



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothing, Community: femslash_today, F/F, Fireworks 16 Porn Battle, Library Sex, Married Couple, Oral Sex, POV Mulan, Service Top, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not so much the library itself,” Aurora says, giggling when Mulan’s lips find the sensitive spot behind her ear, “as it is the <i>atmosphere</i> the library creates.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Story Yet

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash_Today Fireworks 16 Porn Battle prompt: [Aurora/Mulan, library sex](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/627311.html).

“Belle will have our heads, my love,” Mulan whispers urgently, but she still cannot hold back her smile. “We’re practically sinning in her church.”

“Say no such thing,” Aurora whispers back, feigning at being scandalized. She’s the picture of mussed beauty—her red hair is wild about her shoulders with pins fallen out all over the heavy oak table and her pink dress is rucked up around her hips and tugged down at the bodice to reveal at least three empty loopholes on her corset. Her breasts push full and soft against the stiff fabric, just begging for the warm, wet touch of Mulan’s lips.

Mulan does just the thing, completely at her wife’s will. She’s not afraid to leave marks on the soft skin, knowing the layers will cover them up. She kisses a line from the curve of Aurora’s breasts, up her throat, across her jaw. “Tell me,” she says against Aurora’s skin, “what is it about the library that excites you so?”

“Not so much the library itself,” Aurora says, giggling when Mulan’s lips find the sensitive spot behind her ear, “as it is the _atmosphere_ the library creates.” Her hands wander down Mulan’s strong back and tug her in closer. She leans back on the heavy table, shoving aside half a dozen hardcover books, taking caution not to wrinkle the pages or mar the leather coverings.

Mulan cannot disagree. In Belle and Rumple’s private palace library, the pre-dusk sun slants in from the bay window to cast orange-pink stripes across the entire room. A row of tall shelves shields the two women from its glow but allows them enough light to see one another’s flushed, smiling faces. The room smells of paper and ink, of leather and oil, of ages upon ages of stories and letters of notes, of _knowledge_ , and it covers them like a sultry blanket—the best sort of burden to bear on the seeking shoulders of an adventuring, traveling couple.

“And it’s so secluded,” Aurora continues, head lolling back as Mulan nips at her neck. Her legs spread on their own volition, skirts fanning out like petals on the table to make room for Mulan. “But so _open_ all at once. The only thing separating us from that big window is one shelf.” The thought sends a pleasant little shudder down her spine that Mulan can feel vibrating through her body.

“But it _is_ a large shelf,” Mulan teases. She’s still in the day’s riding clothes, sans the heavy armor, but she has no need to bring herself to completion at this point in time. All she wants is to see her Aurora come undone on top of the antique table, surrounded by the hundreds of books. So she drops to her knees, palms on either of Aurora’s thighs to spread them wider.

“Oh,” Aurora gasps, eyes widening and cheeks pinking prettily. She winds her hands through Mulan’s dark hair, tugging it loose from its functional braid. “Oh, yes, _please_.” She squirms, mouth slightly open, body so ready for the touch of Mulan’s mouth.

Mulan grins and slides her hands up Aurora’s thighs, savoring the warmth of all that hidden skin. She leaves on Aurora white, lace-edged stockings, preferring the eroticism of the silk against her wife’s skin, and goes immediately to the matching white lace underwear—a very modern gift from Storybrooke. She tugs them off, drawing them down Aurora’s legs, and tosses them beneath the table.

“Don’t you dare let me forget those,” Aurora warns without heat. Her fingertips scratch gently against Mulan’s scalp, eager and wanting.

“Of course not,” Mulan says, knowing she will most certainly forget. She holds Aurora’s legs wide apart, not yet baring her sex to the room. She fists the material on one side of her dress in one hand and kisses up her leg, pausing to bite at the soft skin right above her knee.

“You tease me,” Aurora says, idly unlacing two more loops in her bodice, wanting to be free of all the restricting cloth. “I find it unbecoming.”

Mulan arches her brow, always up for a challenge. “Well, in that case,” she says, and lifts the material of Aurora’s skirts up to her hips, revealing her cunt to the cool air of the library.

Aurora startles and groans, thighs automatically squeezing together for friction, but Mulan is having none of that. She presses a hand against Aurora’s belly, still covered in the cumbersome corset. Half of her considers taking out her hunting knife and slicing right through the thick fabric, freeing all of Aurora’s body, but they’ve made do under far worse circumstances, and with the way Aurora’s cunt is already glistening and pink, Mulan knows their tryst will not last long.

“Please,” Aurora says, voice suddenly sugar-sweet. “Put your mouth on me, my love.” As if Mulan could ever resist Aurora. She takes pity and finally presses the flat of her tongue against the seam of Aurora’s cunt, putting pressure on her swollen clit but not yet giving her the friction and contact she craves. Aurora bucks her hips, but the movement proves futile, as the table against her bare skin doesn’t allow her to slide. “Oh, almost there,” Aurora hisses, the anticipation making her voice hitch.

 _I know_ , Mulan thinks smugly, but keeps her mouth occupied elsewhere. With her fingers, she spreads Aurora’s labia and slides her tongue upwards in a long stroke, ending with firm, hot pressure to Aurora’s clit. She follows the rhythm of Aurora’s groaning; she knows the pitch and tone and cadence that comes with Aurora’s arousal and climax. When she slides one finger into Aurora’s swollen cunt to the second knuckle, she presses the flat of her tongue hard against Aurora’s clit, giving her the combination of heat that she always desires.

“Yes, just—oh, _yes_ ,” Aurora breathes, winding one leg over Mulan’s shoulder to spread herself further, to offer more of herself up to her wife’s mouth. “Inside, deeper.”

Mulan crooks two fingers upwards, letting Aurora clench and shudder at the stimulation of her inner pleasure spot before moving her thumb up towards her clit and stroking it in sure, even motions. “How is this, Princess?”

Aurora laughs breathlessly—she always loved Mulan’s nickname for her, even long after she became queen in her own right. “Just perfect…just _perfect_ , oh god…” She fists Mulan’s hair in one hand and braces herself back on the table with the other as she begins to ride Mulan’s fingers.

Knowing just what Aurora needs to go over the edge, Mulan offers her mouth once more, letting Aurora ride against her tongue, letting her get that perfect pressure against her clit and cunt all at once.

Aurora cries out, smothering the loudest of her groans in her fist, and clamps her thighs around Mulan as she comes, the pleasure rolling through her cunt in waves, the sweetest feeling known to any woman in any realm. Her fingers relax in Mulan’s hair and she loosens the vice of her thighs.

Mulan comes up on stiff legs, her hair a mess, her eyes glassy, her lips shiny. “Was that to your satisfaction?”

Aurora lays back on the table, surrounded by books and thoroughly sated. “You know very well it was.”

Grinning, Mulan leans down to kiss her, sharing her own taste. They enjoy each other for a moment, trading lazy kisses and touches, until they realize the library has gone dark and Belle and Rumple will be back from their outing soon enough. “I suppose we should be proper guests and go to our room,” Mulan says, stroking back Aurora’s sweat-damp hair.

“In a moment,” Aurora says. “Let’s savor this place a little while longer.”

After Aurora’s stays are laced haphazardly and Mulan’s shirt is buttoned properly once more, Mulan escorts Aurora from the room, remembering to snuff out the candles before closing the door. Right before she’s ready to turn the lock, she scrambles back in and bends down to retrieve Aurora’s lace underwear from beneath the table.


End file.
